


starry skies

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw??





	starry skies

the night sky shines with stars  
that i used to count with you  
why did you leave?

you made me a promise  
you gave me a flower,   
but eventually

the flower will die  
and the stars won't shine  
but i'll love you  
forever.

as the moon may fall  
my love for you never failed  
as the sun may rise  
i wish for you to come back

please  
come home  
into my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> pogchamp i write all my own poems <333  
> socials:  
> twitter - pastelli0n  
> discord - pastellion#7340  
> thank u for reading <3 remember i care about you, no matter who you are.  
> you dont have to go through pain alone  
> reach out to me if you want to talk, i dont care about what


End file.
